Love under the influence of alcohol
by Kiwi-babes
Summary: During a party Fred and George's own Room of Requirement comes in handy
1. Peanutbutter and jelly toast

Harry walked past the Gryffindor notice board and glanced at a new notice "5th - 7th year party at Gryffindor common room for anyone who's old enough and knows how to have a good time - bring any food and drinks you can get to the common room on the night of Friday 14th November -- see Parviti and Lavender for details/directions".  
  
"You coming to breakfast?" came Hermione's voice from the portrait hole.   
  
"Yeah, I guess" said Harry. He walked over to join the others and they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry was just about to bite into his peanut-butter and jelly toast when someone accidently knocked the back of his head, making him fall face first into the rest of his breakfast "Hey, oh sorry Harry, um have you guys read our notice we put up this morning??" said the voice of Lavender Brown hurriedly   
  
"Yip" replied the muffled voice of Harry though his now peanut-butter and jelly covered robes  
  
"Cool, we're gonna move the common room somewhere else so that people from other houses can't find it again. Oh and the password will be fire-whiskey, okay?"  
  
"Ah..."said a confused Ron as Lavender ran off to tell someone else  
  
"Lavender and Parviti are having a party next friday for any 5th, 6th or 7th years" Harry cleared up for him  
  
"For all houses??" questioned Hermione  
  
"Ya, I think so"  
  
"Oh my god, this will be fun, I hear the Hufflepuffs are really loose on the dance floor, thats something I have to see!!" said Ron with an excited smile on his face.  
  
"COOL" squealed Hermione in the voice girls use when they get over excited.   
  
With the prospect of having a party they brightened up slightly for Snapes potions class. Hermione for once was not focusing on learning but was talking to the othergirls about what to wear while Harry and the others were chatting about who they wanted to dance with. Both while trying not to be caught by Snape and lose the few Griffindor points they had left.  
  
A/N: How do you like it so far, we like it plzzzz R&R this is our first fic so we need feed back!!! 


	2. Dirty dancing

It was the night before the party and Hermione was still up finishing her mini skirt, whilst Harry and Ron were practising their pick up lines.   
  
*  
  
The next morning everyone was frantic, they still had to move the common room, they were yet to tell the new portrait to let people in and tell it what they were doing. Two at a time the pupils were planning to go up to Hogsmeade and get as much alcohol as they could carry back without being caught.  
  
*  
  
One hour to go the common room was moved and set up, Seamus was teaching the portrait to let people in with the password of Fire-whiskey while the girls were getting ready. Harry and Hermione were due back at any moment with food from the kitchens and some Hufflepuffs were on their way back from Hogsmeade hopefully laden with bottles of butterbeer and other useful drinks.   
  
The Gryffindor common room looked absolutely amazing with all the enchanted decorations. They had moved all the couches into one corner and enlarged the dance floor. The dancing flames in the fire were magicly changing colours every now and then.  
  
*  
  
The party had commenced, every one had bought so much food and drinks the tables holding everything were on the brink of collapsing and if it wasn't for Hermione they already would have. The music was booming so loud the were glad they had sucsesfully put a silencing charm around the outside other wise not only would the teachers hear but the rest of Britian too.  
  
By the time about five songs had played mostly everyone was holding a bottle of alcohol and was dancing so madly they were in danger of spilling their nearly empty drinks and if the crashed into a wall they'd most probably make a gaping hole in it.  
  
*  
  
Dean thomas who was dancing next to Ron in their big circle of guys whispered to him while still looking glazed-eyed over at the girls dancing "Did you ever realize that Hermione was soo hot??"   
  
"Oh yeah"said Ron who was watching the girls too  
  
Harry who was now on his third strong drink noticed this too and made his way over to dance with her. Hermione was on only on her first bottle of butterbeer but had, had a large glass of fire whiskey, took up the chance to dance with someone other than girls and with jealous looks from Dean and Ron, Harry moved her over to a partly empty corner. After another ten minutes they had both had skulled a few too many fire-whiskeys and were completely pissed and dirty dancing. Soon enough with even more jealous looks they were hooking up tounge and all 


	3. I want candy

Ron who by now was slightly tippy walked over to Parvati and they started dancing, Ron lead her over to where Harry and Hermione were dancing with their bodies as well as with their tounges when they got there Harry had pushed Hermione along the wall towards a book case coincidently or not the same bookcase that Fred and Geogre had made a secret 'Room of Requirement' behind.  
  
They were just centimeters from hitting it when Hermione reached over to grab the side and steady herself, but oblivious to this Harry pushed her closer to the book case and she pulled a book down instead with this the book case slid slightly to the side and they quickly clambered in and the entrance shut behind them. They looked around, still pretty much joined at the waist there was a massive bed, so they fall onto it and started making out and getting comfortable.  
  
Hermione said in her most sexy voice "Is it just me or is it damn hot in here??"  
  
"It's just you" breathed a very turned on Harry.   
  
Soon they didnt have much on Hermione, her black lace bra and mini skirt and Harry with his Quidditch boxers after a couple more intence moments Hermione made her way on top of Harry and they were really getting into things they shouldn't, luckly before Hermione got to the party she put non-pregnacy spell on herself just incase, she knew she wasn't really the type to do this but you never know.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile back in the common room Parvati had gone off and started dancing with someone else and Ron was left alone he was looking around the common room franticlly for his two snogging best friends but to no avail. He decided to go and look for some he knew, he walked past a group of people who looked like they were absolutely shit faced and one boy muttered something that sounded distinktly like"I want candy."  
  
A/N hey guys hope u like this we had quite a fun time writing this chappy lol its short i no but o well there will be probly about 1 or 2 more chapters but we dont no, fanks love ya'll 


	4. Gag me with a spoon snogfest

A still reasonably sober Ron had circled the common room about three times searching for Harry and Hermione, who had last been seen extremely pissed sucking each others insides out with their mouths.  
  
He was just walking past the portrait hole when someone came through it. Draco stood in between the common room and the portarit and Ron shouted to himself 'what the fuck is he doing here?' Malfoy stepped into the common room closely followed by his cronies Vincent 'short and stubby' Crabbe and Gregory 'Gorilla in robes' Goyle.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Gag me with a spoon snog fest or should I say feast" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at this "Oh, look weasel looks like you're one of the only ones not eating someone else's face, we'll no surprise there" then he added sarcastically holding up the cartons of home-brew he was carrying "but if we can get some of this stuff into those girls and if they get so drunk they can't see straight - which is what happens in most cases - you might get that kiss you've waited your whole life for" then he walked off.  
  
"Asshole" said Ron menacingly but Draco didn't hear him he was in the middle of the already 'off their faces' crowd flinging bottles of drink - which Ron supposed he had spiked him self - to anyone and everyone within his reach.  
  
For some reason Ron couldn't help thinking was Malfoy right?? Maybe girls were only going to look at him if they couldn't see him properly because he knew he wasn't the most good looking or popular or even known guy in school, the most known was likely to be Harry everyone knew him, and he had once heard Hermione slip that Malfoy was 'DAMN HOT' and he probably was the way he strutted round the place like he did - but guys weren't supposed to think about how cute their worst enemy's were even if they were a bit drunk. 


	5. Ickle Ronnie Kins

Sorry it took us so long for this chapter we've been really busy but hear it is an we should get chapter 6 will be up sooner!!! :D  
  
Ron continued strolling round the room half looking for his best friends half looking for a girl who'd been a victim of Draco's home brew and was so of her rocket that she would consider to dance or do something else with him.  
  
"Hey Big Bro"Came the voice of his only sister rather cheesily "Ickle Ronnie Kins looks lonered" ..."cant find anyone to smooch with aye?" Ginny said with a fake sad face "Where's Harry and Hermione?" she asked him in her normal tone.  
  
"I dunno aye? I've been looking for them for ages, I wouldn't have a clue where they are"  
  
"Oh My God " Squealed Ginny apparently scandalised "Shit Ron you know how bad that sounds 'oh I'm at a party but I haven't been having any fun I've been looking for my friends'" Ginny said this last bit in a horrible fake impersonation of a him.  
  
"Hey you asked" sneered Ron but immediately regretted it but still, being told off by his LITTLE sister was NOT one of his favourite past times. "Come and dance with me have fun" and she dragged him onto the dance floor "but don't try anything" she muttered under her breath.  
  
After he'd been Dancing with Ginny ('eww that sounds sorta gross' thought Ron) for a little longer than he throught was necessary Ron made his way over to an empty corner next to a bookshelf, he'd been standing there for about 10 seconds at the most when out of no where a rather tipsy 5th year he'd never seen before came crashing into him and knocking him into a heavy wooden shelf - what he wasn't expecting was as soon as he crashed in to it, for it slide right out of the way revealing a little secret dark room what he ALSO was sooooo not expecting was that when he stepped into that room he found it wasn't dark but what he did find was enough to make the hardest guy scream an run for his life.  
  
To his surprise he found his two best friends cuddling up close. Ron did wonder what had happend to them tonight but soon decided otherwise. 


	6. Chocolate marshmellows, the birds and th...

Ron walked shakily over to the sleeping pair and contemplated whether to wake them or not. After a couple of moments of silence he finally chose to wake them. Ron gently touched Hermione on the shoulder and whisperd her name, her head began to move on Harrys stomach and she opened her eyes and sleepily looked around the room suddenliy it seemed she came to her sences, she sat bolt upright and if it wasn't for the sound proof insulation her sceams would have echoed into the deepest darkest doungens of Hogworts.  
  
She quickly jumped off the bed as Harry's eye lids sprung open. Harry and Hermione stared horrified at each other for a couple of minutes. Ron was first to break the ice with "What the F*@# happend in here" Harry, still under the influence on those many Fire- whiskeys of said rather stupidly "Well Ronnie chocolate, marshmellows, the birds and the bees figure it out for yourself!"then he started rolling around like a mental case laughing at his own joke, but once he fell off the bed and bumped his head he didnt get up til the morning.  
  
A/N: Sorrry about the wait, we know we said we'd have this one up quickly but had alot of other things to do if you have any suggestions please tell us quick we're running out of ideas   
  
Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed us already!!!! 


	7. It takes two to tango

So many scary thoughts were racing through Ron's head that he was barely able to function. Hermione obviously was able to function because she suddenly burst into tears, this appeared to bring Harry back to reality, because as soon a he heard her (no he didn't actually bump his head and not get up til the morning, lol), he quickly snapped out of his drunken state and realised the situation he was in.   
  
Ron rushed to Hermione who was sitting on her knees next to the elegant, four poster bed, in which she had in her words 'just made the biggest mistake of her goddamn LIFE!!!', Harry too jumped to his second best friends aid, and together Ron and Harry tried as hard as they could to calm Hermione down.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE that happened!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Hermione just c'mon -"  
  
"Harry, how COULD you??" she burst out ignoring Harry's futile attempts to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah Harry, how could you?" questioned Ron.  
  
"W-WHAT???" Harry didn't know what to say, I mean he could understand Hermione's reason for saying that but - RON?? "Don't you go blaming me Ron- either of you it wasn't JUST my fault, it takes two to tango you know, hey that rhymes ha ha- um I mean, c'mon you two things like this happen when your drunk." Harry finalised  
  
"Not to ME they don't!!" Hermione protested   
  
" Oh my god Hermione, don't be so self-centred, I've gotta get out of here!" with that Harry walked towards the door but before he could get there Ron reached out and grabbed his ankle.  
  
"No Harry, like it or not you two have to stay here and sort this out. This is a big deal! I'm going." Ron declared  
  
"No! Ron you can't leave me here with this lunatic," Hermione turned to Harry "RAPIST!!" Harry opened this mouth outraged.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said in a warning tone "you two HAVE to talk about this and you both know it"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look okay, I'll come back in……. 10 minutes, now TALK, and that's an order." and with that Ron walked straight out of the room, neither Harry nor Hermione stopped him. 


	8. Lonely Virgin

Ron looked out at the party goers, the number had dwindled somewhat since he'd been away. He felt like an adult, he now thought that this party was a VERY bad idea, these 'kids' didn't know the consequences of their actions and after seeing how Harry and Hermione had acted after getting themselves into this situation he felt solemnly responsible for every one involved with this party, he couldn't believe that just an hour ago all he'd wanted was one girl too get really drunk so he could basically take advantage of her.  
  
But then again he didn't wont to be the loser who stopped the party and sent everyone back to their own common rooms, so he went for the second best thing.  
  
Ron thoroughly scanned the common room and every other room (that he knew about) in Gryffindor house…just in case. Then he decided to go and check on Harry and Hermione.  
  
He made his way to the bookshelf and pushed it slightly aside so he could just fit through, Ron turned to face his two troubled and both looking as angry as the other friends who were siting in opposite corners of the room.  
  
"Well," he questioned "Things will never be the same between us again." Hermione said angrily as expected "Hermione!!" Harry said in an angry/complaining annoyingly yet warning tone to her "We talked but she seems to think it was all MY fault." Harry recapped "and I thought she was the reasonable one." He muttered under his breath as an after-thought.  
"C'mon you guys we're best friends, please." Ron was feeling kind of desperate now.  
"Ok, ok, I didn't actually say that," said Hermione looking at Harry grumpily "I'm just… I'm just a bit pissed off and a bit … shocked." "Of course you are! That's ok. You guys, just go back to the party and forget all this have a good night … if you can." suggested Ron feeling like an adult. So both Harry and Hermione went back out to the party but neither of them stayed, they went straight to their dorms.  
  
"At least you two won't be lonely virgins forever!" 


	9. Straight poison

A/N Sorry about the loooooong wait guys but I've been really busy with exams and the computer is playing upand then i could upload nothing coz fanfic had problems!!! But here you are… 

Hermione sat on her four poster bed tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn't believe what had happened she felt so foolish.

How could she have done that? Hermione always thoughteverything through before doing something big, she listed the 'Pros and Cons' of her actions in her head before deciding whether to doit or not. But this, possibly one of the most important things a human being could ever do, she didn't consider the consequences for! This was something that you were supposed to share with the person you truly loved and cared about, and yes of course she loved and cared about Harry but not as a partner or lover but only as best friend.

"ARRGG, I feel so stupid" she screamed into the night, it wasn't even enough to get angry with Harry anymore and one of the worst things was she couldn't even remember it, 'I mean I know I did it, no doubt about it but, I just can't remember anything' she thought.

Hermione's last full memory was someone from Slytherin giving her a bottle of something which she foolishly drunk.

Harry paced up and down the small space that was available to him between his and Ron's beds trying to piece together the events of his truly odd (don't forget scary and disturbing) night.

He remembered he'd had a little too much to drunk, yeah maybe hold the 'little', especially Fire-Whiskeys! These were his only explanation to why he had done what he'd done, in his right mind he'd never do that, no offence to Hermione or anything but he wasn't really interested, in 'that way', she was one of his best friends.

Other than Fire-Whiskey he'd only had butterbeers and they weren't very strong ('we'll not to humans anyway' Harry thought remembering Winky and her ongoing drinking problem). Harry did remember Dean giving him some drink in a clear bottle he said he'd got from a Slytherin, knowing Slytherin it was probably straight poison! Good thing he didn't drink it … Or did he?


	10. Evil is good

"Oh my god," said Draco with pleasure "I can't believe we pulled it off! Well actually I can, those Griffyndors are so stupid!" "I totally agree Draco dear," Pansy told him. Draco was walking around the Slytherin common room ecstatic. Pansy, draped over an arm chair, was gazing at him dreamily. Draco looked at her and shook his head at the glazed over look in her eyes.  
The rest of Draco's weekend was bliss, he didn't even get annoyed when his three least favourite Griffyndors took up his walking space in the corridor on his way to lunch on Sunday, the miserable Potter and Granger were in only pleased him more, inside he felt a strong sense of … accomplishment. 'It is so good being evil' he thought to himself 'Huh, ironic.'

Harry and Hermione however were finding it hard to look each other in the eyes and were trying hard to be normal. Unfortunately for them Ron saw through their act and sensed there were some things they hadn't resolved and decided to bring it up on Sunday afternoon, once again niether of them felt like going out despite the beautiful weather, both sat sulking at different ends if the common room.  
"You guys have to sort this out!" Ron demanded "It's getting ridiculous!" "How is it ridiculous?" Harry asked "You have both sat in the common room all weekend you only came to meals when I dragged you there, and you've barely spoken to anyone let alone each other." "We talked to you!" said Harry in his defence "Harry, I could count on my fingers how many full sentences you have said to me and that's both of you put together!" he finished looking at Hermoine "There's nothing to say." she said. Ron turned to her raised his eyebrows and gave her an 'Oh, is that so' kind of look, Hermione looked away, folded her arms over her chest and sunk into her arm chair. With that Ron left the common room, leaving Harry and Hermione to hopefully talk away their problems.

The next morning at breakfast Draco Malfoy received a letter. The envelope and the owl alike were completely black, all that is except the owls eye which were a piercing deep crimson. Draco carefully pulled out and unfolded the grey paper inside and recognized his own fathers perfect hand writing. A wave of uneasiness and maybe even a hint of fear came over him. It was very unusual for his father to send him mail and when he did … well. 


	11. Milking

Hey guys, sorry about all the bad spelling, gramma and punctuation in this story! You wouldn't think I an exallance (like an A) in my exam last year.lol 

With his hands shaking, but trying desparately not to show it Draco folded and slipped the letter into the left side pocket of his pants, promising himself that he would read it sometime in private. Maybe.

'Ouch, ouch, ooouuuuch' thought Hermione as she half woddled like a duck, half hobbled through the door to the hospital wing.  
This morning running to breakfast she slipped on the very second step and slid on her backside down the other twenty odd of them screaming the whole way down. She had always feared tripping over on the stairs and landing flat on her face, ever since her first day at Hogwarts and had been so careful not to, but now all her careful foot placing had gone to waste. Worst of all her shreiking had travelled into the Great Hall where every other student was eating breakfast and half of the bloody school came racing out to find her lying at an odd angle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, are ya righ' man? You're, ah, kinda actin, um funny"  
"What in the muggle world are talking about Goyle? I'm not acting funny nor will I ever, it must be you!" Draco snapped 'Touchy' muttered Goyle. Draco pretending not to here him thought 'Oh yeah, that was the way to handle the situation Draco, real smooth!'. Fortunately for them they had arrived at Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures which promtly stopped any unwanted conversation.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" asked Ron at lunch time.  
"Milking." she replied smartly, Ron rolled his eyes.  
Hermione had not made an appearence at any of todays classes and Ron and Harry were worried, she hadn't been at breakfast either. It wasn't until lunch that they discovered thanks to Macgonagall she was in the hospital wing.  
"That's not like you, Hermione"  
"Well I have a reason not to want to go to classes at the moment don't I"  
"Oh Hermione," Ron said sitting down on the side of her bed "You two didn't talk at all last night did you"  
Hermione looked at him, answering his question well enough, then looked at her hands. Ron sighed, clearly disapointed, stood up and walked out of the room. 'Probably going to the Great Hall for lunch' Hermione thought ' just when I need someone to talk to he storms off.'

Ron and Harry came into the hospital wing almost tripping over each others feet and laughing histerically. Hermione was confused, she thought Ron had been angry at her just five minutes ago when he'd walked out, but here he was acting normal.  
"Ah haha, you should have seen it Hermione, you should have seen it!" said Harry confusing Hermione further.  
"Malfoy, he, he just went phsyco!" explained Ron as he flopped down on the chair next to Hermione's. Seeing that his friend still didn't understand he tried to explain more "Just now at lunch Malfoy all of a sudden just stood up and was shouting at Crabbe or Goyle or whatever you couldn't even understand what he was saying aye, it was so crazy, hahaha"  
"He just stormed out after he realised the whole school was looking at him, but he's touchy about something!" added Harry.


	12. Magically spiked drinks

**Hey guys, sorry it took me soooo long but here u r! _Reveiws_ : )**

Draco crept quickly up the stairs leading to his dormitory. He knew he had homework but his father's letter had been bugging him all day. Draco had to be fast, he knew it wouldn't be long before someone noticed he was missing and come to find him. 'Probably Pansy' thought Draco. He sat down on his luxurious bed and with shaking fingers ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_Draco,  
How's Hogwarts?_ (Draco knew he didn't really care what the answer to this question was)_ Last Thursday evening I travelled to your school on Ministry business requiring me to visit your headmaster, Dumbledore. After our meeting I called into Slytherin Tower to see young Nott about his father (who has recently been sent to Azkaban), but there was no one in your common room. As I was leaving I spotted a piece of paper on your notice board advertising a party to be thrown the next night by some Gryffindors. I decided to conjure you some magically spiked drinks to do with them what you pleased. I just wanted to make sure you were clear it was I who left them for you. I hope you used them wisely._

_Your father,  
Lucious Malfoy._

Draco sighed with relief, 'That was nothing like I thought it would be, for my father that was positively pleasent'.

Yes, the Slytherins had certainly used the drinks well, not knowing where they came from or what was in them, they took the drinks to the Gryffindor party and gave them to the people who they hated most.

The first went to Harry Potter, the prick. The second bottle went to Hermione Granger, because she was a mudblood of course. The third to Justin Finch-Flenchy, because everyone in Slytherin hated him for just being alive. The last bottle of unknown liquid would have gone to the most discusting Weasley but he was no where to be seen, so it was sneekily given to Kevin Archwright the second most hated mudblood at Hogwarts. Nothing noticable had happend to these people (like their skin turning purple, antlers sprouting from theirs heads and, Draco's personal favourite, a sudden inability to breathe) but there was still hope.

Draco had just made to leave his room when all of a sudden Pansy Parkinson bounded in.

"Oh, there you are sweety. I got quite worried when I couldn't see you in the common room! Oh whats that Draco?" Pansy had just noticed the letter in Draco's hand and made to take it from him but he whipped his hand out of sight, Pansy looked quite affronted by this."Oh it's nothing," he said "I'm coming back down now."

With that he put the letter on his bed side table and lead a curious Pansy who was eyeing his letter sneakily back to the common room.


	13. Clogs

For the next few days Pansy tried to sneak up to the 6th year boys dormitory to find the reason for Draco's strange disappearance on Tuesday night. It had to be important otherwise he wouldn't have had to seek such privacy. 

Saturday morning dawned , Pansy waited until she saw Draco and Blaise Zabini leave the common room, to go down to the Quidditch pitch to check conditions for today's match against Gryffindor, and Crabbe and Goyle disappear to the Great Hall for a long breakfast.

Pansy had finally gotten her chance, she snuck up the stairs to the dorm and started to walk towards Draco's trunk when she glimpsed the black envelope on his bedside table she had seen him put down four nights ago, marvelling at the fact that he hadn't hid it at all she picked up the letter and read it. Clogs clicked away in Pansy's brain as she was reminded of the four bottles of unknown substance they had found on a table in the Slytherin common room last Thursday night.

There had been much debating over what to do with the drinks, there had been no note or any indication whatsoever of where they had come from so finally they decided to give them to enemies of Slytherin at the Gryffindor party.

Pansy hadn't given these drinks much thought since last Friday night because there seemed to be no harm done. But this new information made her believe that there must have been something in them. After all Lucious Malfoy had never failed them yet!

" I think we'll slaughter Slytherin in this match!" Ron roared to the rest of the team in the changing room.

It was about 10 minutes before they were due to play in their last match of the season against Slytherin and the decider on who won the house cup. Soon enough the two teams were out on the field and Madam Hooch was blowing he whistle. Ron flew straight to the goal posts and Harry soared up past everyone else and started to look for the snitch.

"Well hello Potter. How are things?" Harry heard the familiar sneer of Draco Malfoy. He shot Malfoy a warning look and said "Get off it Malfoy, just do your job would you"

"C'mon I'm just being friendly. Now how was that partly last week, aye? Anything strange happen to you?" Malfoy asked in a superior tone. Harry looked at him curiously 'Does he know something?' He thought.

"If you have a point Malfoy I suggest you make it or else leave me alone"

"Oh, you already know my point don't you Potter, and whatever happened is because of me!" He gave Harry an knowing smirk and flew away, making Harry feel very uneasy.

"Neville I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in minute, alright"  
"Alright." Hermione squeezed through the rows on the grandstand and made her way to the girls toilets located near the entrance to the stadium.

In the toilets she found Pansy Parkinson and her friend putting on their make up.

"You know Draco can't see all that from the pitch. Not that he would be more attracted to you if he could, probably the opposite actually." said Hermione. Pansy gave her a look that plainly said 'If you say one more thing you little mudblood …'Hermione laughed inwardly and gave Pansy a smirk.

When she emerged from the cubicle, Pansy was leaning on a sink watching her, obviously waiting. Hermione knew she was going to pay for her little comment.

"You certainly look normal." said Pansy quietly studying Hermione "But one can never be too certain." she seemed to justify. Hermione squinted at her confusedly.  
"Well I suppose I'll just come right out and say it," she said louder and to Hermione this time "anything strange happen to you on, or since, that Gryffindor party last Friday?" Hermione blinked at her utterly confused. A battle seemed to be waging in Pansy's head. Finally she decided to explain herself.

"Well, you see Granger, us Slytherins slipped you, Potter and a few others a few, well, bad drinks that night." She said with a sly laugh and a heavy emphasis on 'bad'.

Hermione continued to look at her, determined not to show that Pansy had gotten to her. This only seemed to frustrate Pansy, who must have been relying on some kind of response.

"Look Granger, those drinks were poisoned, drugged or, or something! You can't tell me nothing happened." She snapped.

When Hermione didn't reply, she gave an exasperated squeal and stormed out of the bathroom.

Hermione stood stock still for a couple of minutes mind whirring. But finally, she slowly and dazedly walked out of the bathroom and away form the rest of the school up to the castle.

After a few moments her mind recovered form the shock and she realized that this could be the reason for everything that happened between her and Harry last Friday night. Hermione remembered Pansy's words '…those drinks were poisoned, drugged or, or something!' Suddenly Hermione saw the whole situation in a new light, it hadn't been their fault at all! If Pansy was telling the truth and the drinks really had been drugged or poisoned then neither her nor Harry could be held responsible! Hermione, who was about to climb the steps into the castle turned on her heel and walked briskly back towards the quidditch pitch to watch the rest of the game, resolving to tell Harry all that she had found out as soon as she could.


	14. Oh

Hermione sat through the rest of the quidditch game with a feeling she could only describe as relief. She sat with Neville and watched as Ron saved 5 more goals only letting 1 in, Gryffindor scored 30 more points (3 goals, 2 of them scored by Ginny) and finally Hermione watched as Harry zoomed up to the opposite side of the field to catch the snitch leaving Draco Malfoy hovering bewildered at the other end where he had been, seconds before, tailing Harry, an itch had momentarily averted him from his mission, but in that short moment Harry had ended the game. Hermione like the other ¾ of her school jumped up and screamed with delight, Gryffindor had not only won the game but the House Cup as well! 

That night a party was thrown in the Gryffindor common room in celebration. The cup was displayed on the mantle above the fire place, an inspiration to everyone. Hermione danced as happily as the others. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight that had been costing her, her best friend for a week now. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt grateful towards Pansy Parkinson.

Looking around she spotted Harry sitting in an arm chair by the fire with a plastic cup of fizzy in his hands talking to a 3rd year boy. When the boy stood up again to join his friends Hermione saw Harry turn to watch the rest of the celebrating Gryffindors with a look which someone who didn't know what Harry was thinking would probably call disapproval or even envy. But no, Hermione knew what Harry was thinking, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He was still troubled by the memory of last weeks party (or lack thereof). He blamed himself for the mess. But what Hermione didn't know was that in addition to feeling guilty Harry also felt very uneasy. Uneasy because of what Malfoy had said to him at the beginning of the match. He had been forced the forget the conversation while they were playing but now that the game was over and the high that always came after winning a game against Slytherin (and the house cup) had worn off, the memory had come back to Harry with a vengeance.

Hermione disentangled herself from the group of partiers and made her way over to Harry. He was now sitting on the arm of the chair and gazing into the depths of his cup of fizzy drink. Hermione came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, he turned and gave her a very brief, very small smile before facing his drink again.

"You look miserable." said Hermione. Harry gave her a look of acknowledgement and turned away.

There was a long pause in which both stood there wondering what to say before Harry burst out.  
"Look Mione, I'm sorry for want happened. You're right it's all my fault, I just I dunno … I drank too much and I forgot…" Harry kept rambling on for quite sometime, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said "Harry, don't worry it wasn't your fault."  
"…I just don't know what came over me, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't still blame me because you should, what happened was completely inexcusable... "  
"Hey listen to me. Harry it's not your-,"  
"What I guess I'm trying to tell you is- What'd you just say?"  
Hermione gave a small laugh and replied "It's not your fault Harry."  
"Yes it is Hermione, it is! I mean it's definitely not YOUR fault!"  
"Harry," she calmed "It's not your fault and it's not my fault."  
"But-" Harry sounded flabbergasted "What are talking about?"  
"Look," said Hermione grabbing him by the upper arm and pulling him up "lets go somewhere quieter to discuss this." With that she dragged Harry though the portrait hole and down the corridor.  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry. "Um …" came Hermione's reply " Oh, I know."

A couple of minutes later Harry and Hermione stepped into the Room of Requirement. 'I need somewhere we came talk' she had thought as she walked passed the piece of wall between a window and a large ornamental vaseopposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the7thfloor. And another job well done for the room it was! It had conjured up two comfy looking arm chairs, a sofa and a blazing fire all sitting around a coffee table with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Hermione sat down in one of the arm chairs, and Harry looking confused and a bit anxious followed suit.

"I talked to Pansy Parkinson earlier today" Hermione said, doing absolutely nothing to sweep away the fog of confusion that was currently Harry's mind.  
He waited a moment hoping that Hermione would explain herself, she finally asked "You know what she said"  
"No Hermione, I don't know." said Harry warily. "She said that there were spiked drinks at the party last week and it seemed she knew for a fact that we got given them."  
Harry was silent for a moment then he replied "But that doesn't make sense Hermione. That would only mean that we would pass out or start vomiting or something, which we didn't. Not even close"  
"Do you know what the 'Date Rape' drug is Harry?" Hermione asked him hopefully "Yes," answered Harry "it's a drug that muggle guys slip girls at parties when they want to, well, basically take advantage of them."  
"Pretty much" said Hermione.

She waited for Harry to connect these two pieces of information together, but after a moment he burst out unexpectedly "Oh my god Hermione, I can't believe you could even THINK that!" he stood up an started shouting "I would never even for a moment consider spiking your drink or anyone else's for that matter! Is this what you've been thinking all along or did Pansy Parkinson just plant that in you mind today?" "What?" Hermione screeched taken aback "No Harry that's not what I'm saying!"  
Now Hermione was standing up too. Harry scowled at her and made to walk out but she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.  
"Harry, that's not what I mean!" Harry studied her for a moment and then he relaxed "Oh." He said, shoulders slumping with relief. Hermione smiled and sat backdown.  
"What I was trying to say was that Slytherin brought spike drinks to the party right? Pansy said that both of us got one, so that's obviously the reason for what happened"  
"But where does the date rape drug come into this? If that's what was in the drinks we would have been all-"  
"Yes I know. But it could have been a variation of it, not that particular drug at all. Or it could have been magically tampered with thats why the outcome was different. Or," Hermione went on "It could have been something to do with us. Because of our magical abilities it reacted different in our bodies that it would a muggle."  
"Um, ok."  
"But I find that doubtful, the first is more likely," she continued "but it would be extremely difficult. Pansy wouldn't have a chance at it!"  
"What about others form Slytherin?" Harry asked "Well, I doubt that too."  
"Would you be able to do it Hermione?"  
"Me?" Shesmiled "I don't think so, not that I would want to if I could anyway. I'm thinking it would take a lot of practise and skill. That's another reason I'm sure it was a Slytherin."  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
Hermione sighed "Only a Slytherin would try to produce something so … vile and, well, damaging with such … precision."


End file.
